


Hold On to Me

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: If someone had told Bucky he'd be getting railed at the Stark Gala by the hottest man he'd ever met, he wouldn't have fought Nat tooth and nail about having to go. Little did he know...





	Hold On to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a multi chapter fic for months now, so I haven't been writing much else. However, when NatalieRyan showed me a gif of a sex position called the "elevated bodyguard", I HAD to write it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it ;)

Bucky sighed and readjusted his tie for the thousandth time. Natasha swatted his hand away, annoyed by his constant fidgeting.

"Bucky, we are at the Stark Gala, just _ try _ to act like you're not bored out of your mind." Nat hissed at him, taking two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, and handing one to Bucky. He resisted the urge to chug the contents.

"I don't know why _ I _ had to come," Bucky complained, knowing damn well why he needed to be there. Natasha may be the owner of Red Room Rescues, but Bucky pretty much ran the business. He loved his job, helping to rehabilitate aggressive shelter dogs, and finding them their perfect furever homes, fancy gigs weren't his forte.

The reason they had to attend the extravagant event was because Tony Stark had decided to get into the pet prosthetic business, and he knew being friendly with rescue organizations would make him look good. This was pretty much exactly what Nat was telling him now, for the third time that evening. Bucky rolled his eyes, not at Nat, he knew she didn't want to be here either, but at the prospect of being used by a billionaire to look good.

Sipping on his champagne, Bucky looked around the crowded ballroom, silently judging all the rich assholes surrounding him. Suddenly, he locked eyes with a tall, blonde haired man. The man was wearing a dark blue suit that probably cost more than what Bucky made in a year, but he didn't give off the smug grin that many of the other guests had given Bucky; who'd bought his suit at Sears, and was still debating if he could get away with returning it to get his money back. Then, the man was approaching him, and the closer he got, the more Bucky was convinced he was hallucinating. No man could possibly be _ that _ attractive. 

"Good evening," the man said with a smile, and extended his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Natasha elbowed Bucky when he didn't reply, and the sharp pain kicked his brain in gear.

"Oh, uh, hi," Bucky stuttered, extending his own hand, "I'm James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."

Bucky ignored Natasha's raised eyebrow. Sure, he only let his friends and family call him Bucky, but.. well, this guy was _ hot _.

"Nice to meet you, Bucky." Steve then shook Nat's hand, and she introduced herself. 

"You must be friends with Stark." Nat surmised, looking him up and down.

"Friends is pushing it, but I guess so. We have a love/hate relationship. Mostly hate, though." Steve chuckled. "What gave it away?"

"Your suit, it's Versace. Anyone with that kind of money is a friend of Stark's." 

"_ Nat _ !" Bucky frowned at his friend, but she simply shrugged in her typical _ I don't give a fuck _ fashion.

"Ah," Steve looked down at himself, "you have a good eye, Ms. Romanoff."

"I know," Natasha replied. "I'm going to go mingle, be good, Bucky." 

"Uh," Bucky watched as Nat sauntered off, leaving him alone with Captain Beefcake. Looking up at him, Bucky noticed their height difference, Steve being several inches taller than him. And while Bucky was far from scrawny, Steve was built like an oak tree. An oak tree that Bucky desperately wanted to climb. And be fucked by.

"So," Steve chimed in, "what brings you to this incredibly boring event tonight?"

Bucky laughed, glad he wasn't the only one that hated being here. "I run Red Room Rescues with Natasha."

"Oh!" Steve suddenly looked excited. "I've heard of your rescue, I think it's great what you two do."

"Thanks, are you a dog lover?"

"Absolutely, I have a dog at home. His name is Cap, he's pretty much my child." Steve beamed as he talked about his dog, and Bucky's heart skipped a beat. This guy was nice, hot, _ and _ a dog lover. How was this possible? There had to be something wrong with him. He was probably straight. Bucky deflated at the thought.

"That's great," Bucky did his best to sound casual. "Is, uh, is your wife home with Cap? I didn't see you with anyone."

Steve grinned knowingly and held up his left hand. "I'm not married, as you can see. And if I was, it wouldn't be to a woman."

"Oh?" Bucky felt his cheeks flushing at having been caught.

"How about you? Is there a lucky missus or mister Barnes?" 

"Ah, no, nope. I'm alone." When Steve gave a sad look, Bucky quickly caught himself. " I mean, I'm not _ alone _ alone, just, I'm not married. Or in a relationship at all. I'm single."

"I see," Steve chuckled, and Bucky knew his face had to be bright red. When Steve suddenly leaned in, Bucky froze. "I don't usually do this, but I have a suite upstairs. Do you wanna get out of here?"

Bucky felt his jaw drop, and he found himself unable to speak. Steve's face dropped when Bucky simply stared at him in surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward." Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'll leave you alone."

Bucky's hand shot out, grabbing Steve's wrist. "Yes, I want to go to your suite with you."

Steve smiled brightly, and taking Bucky's hand in his own, lead the way to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, Steve was all over him, kissing Bucky's lips and quickly moving down to his neck. Bucky moaned and gripped tightly onto Steve's thick biceps. 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Steve pulled Bucky into the suite. Right away, both men discarded their shoes and jackets, and Steve quickly began undressing himself.

"Do you top or bottom?" Steve asked once he was down to just his snug boxer briefs. Bucky still had his pants on, and his shirt was only half opened. Steve walked up to him and finished taking Bucky's shirt off. 

"I, uh.." Bucky lost his train of thought as Steve nuzzled against his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin.

"Hmm? You wanna fuck me, Bucky?" Steve hummed, "Or do you want me inside of you, filling you up?"

Bucky let out a needy whine, "I want you to fuck me."

Steve growled in arousal and swiftly freed Bucky of his pants and boxers. They kissed heatedly until Bucky dropped to his knees. Pressing his mouth against Steve's erection, he could feel it straining against the fabric of his underwear. Slowly, Bucky pulled the boxer briefs down, and was unable to resist taking a moment to admire the thick, uncut dick in front of him. Leaning in, he licked it from root to tip, then suckled at the head. 

"Ohhhh, fuck," Steve moaned, running his hands through Bucky's long hair. When Bucky took him fully into his mouth, Steve's grip tightened. Bucky moaned at the sensation, and could see Steve's expression darken. He pulled Bucky up and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Bucky's welcoming mouth. 

Steve pulled back momentarily, glancing around the room. He then lead Bucky to one of the wall to ceiling windows that had a padded bench in front of it. 

"Get on your knees," he ordered, and Bucky happily obeyed. Steve kissed his way down Bucky's back, eventually getting into his knees the lower he got. Bucky did his best to turn to see what Steve was doing, but the angle wasn't great. He then felt Steve's hands caressing his ass, kissing each cheek before spreading them apart and licking from his balls to the top of his crack. Bucky pressed his palms against the window as he moaned loudly. Steve continued to lick at Bucky's eager hole until saliva was dripping down his thighs.

"I'll be right back," Steve said, already sounding wrecked. Bucky whined as he watched Steve sprint across the living room and into what he assumed was a bedroom. He quickly reappeared, condom and lube in hand, smiling at Bucky.

"What?" Bucky couldn't help the small grin forming on his face in return.

"You're just really beautiful." Steve _ blushed _, and Bucky laughed. The man had just been eating Bucky's ass, yet here he was blushing at giving a compliment. Bucky found it endearing, but desperately tried shoving that feeling away. He knew it was a bad idea to catch feelings for a one night stand.

"Thanks, Stevie." Bucky hummed, reaching out for Steve, who happily approached. Bucky kissed him deeply, allowing his tongue to explore Steve's wet, warm mouth. Steve moaned softly, and Bucky then heard the cap of the lube bottle being opened. Soon after, he felt a finger gently circling his hole. 

"This ok?" Steve whispered sweetly against Bucky's kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah, just.." Bucky swallowed nervously, "Go slow? It-it's been a while." And boy if that wasn't the understatement of the year. Bucky couldn't even remember how long it'd been since he got laid. At _ least _ six months, even longer since he'd bottomed.

"Anything you want." Steve kissed Bucky's neck as he slowly slid his index finger into him. 

Steve did exactly as Bucky asked, gently opening him up until he was a moaning, panting mess. Once Steve was three fingers deep, Bucky found himself begging shamelessly.

"_ Please _!" He groaned, "I need.. I need to feel you inside of me."

"Fuck, Bucky, you sound so good begging for my cock." Steve pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom he'd placed on the bench. Hearing Steve moan as he rubbed lube over himself made Bucky shiver in anticipation. When he felt the blunt head of Steve's cock pressing at his entrance, Bucky leaned his head against the window. Steve kissed between Bucky's shoulders and up the back of his neck as he pushed in.

"Oh, God," Bucky moaned, already loving how full felt.

"Good?" Steve asked, and Bucky nodded enthusiastically. Steve hummed and began sliding in and out of Bucky's tight hole. After a couple of minutes, Bucky reached behind himself, grabbing at Steve frantically. Steve took both of Bucky's hands, interlacing their fingers and pressing them high up onto the window.

"Fuck, Stevie, harder!" 

"Yeah? I'll give it to you harder, baby." Steve growled, snapping his hips forward with incredible force. Bucky shouted out as he felt Steve's cock slamming against his prostate.

Steve kept up the brutal pace until Bucky was covered in a sheen of sweat, and breathing heavily. When his knees began to ache from kneeling, Bucky tried repositioning himself slightly. Then suddenly, Steve reached down on either side of Bucky's thighs, and lifted him up. Bucky yelped in surprise, then moaned wantonly as Steve walked backward with his cock was still inside of Bucky. He sat down hard onto the couch, wrapped his arms around Bucky's torso and resumed thrusting vigorously.

When Bucky began jerking himself, Steve groaned and bit down on his shoulder.

"Fuck, Bucky," Steve growled, "you gonna come for me? Let me feel you come on my cock."

"_ Yes _!" Bucky cried out, "So close, please don't stop."

As he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, Bucky felt Steve's cock hammer directly against his prostate again. Yelling out Steve's name, Bucky came hard; ribbons of come splashing against his stomach and chest. With one final strike, Steve grunted loudly and stilled, coming deep inside of Bucky.

Remaining on Steve's lap, Bucky allowed himself to enjoy his post orgasmic bliss. As Steve slowly slid his hands up and down Bucky's body, Bucky hummed happily, not even caring that his come was being spread across his torso.

"Can you get up?" Steve tapped on Bucky's hip gently. Bucky groaned but stood, gasping slightly as he felt Steve's cock slipping out of him.

Steve got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. Bucky remained standing, doubting Steve would want his sweaty ass on his very expensive looking couch. When Steve reappeared, he had a wet washcloth with him. He wiped the warm cloth over Bucky's body, smiling happily once he was done, and tossing the cloth onto a side table. 

"Here," Steve laid down on the couch and spread his arms open. Bucky hesitated, but then laid down with his back to Steve's chest. They remained quiet, and Bucky began dreading that he'd soon have to leave the warmth and comfort of Steve's arms.

"Hey, um.. Bucky?" Steve sounded nervous, and Bucky knew he was about to be kicked out.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, uh, like to see me again?" 

Bucky could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest. He _ wanted _ to see Steve again, but with him already developing feelings for the man, it would only end in heartbreak for him. There was a reason Bucky didn't do casual hook ups. 

"I can't," Bucky sighed and sat up. Steve quickly followed, looking both worried and defeated. Bucky imagined not many people turned him down.

"Oh, well, could I ask why? Was it something I did?"

"No, you were great, Steve. I just.." Bucky hesitated, he didn't owe Steve an explanation, but for some reason he wanted to tell him. "I just can't do the whole casual sex thing. In fact, you're the first one night stand I've ever had."

Steve seemed to flinch inwardly, "I guess I didn't really make myself clear. I was asking to see you again, like maybe on a date?"

"_ Oh _!" Bucky ran a hand over his face, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Steve laughed nervously at his reaction, clearly unsure of what Bucky's response would be.

"In that case," Bucky leaned into Steve's space, and kissed him deeply. "I'd love to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
